


Kakashi, Save The Future Please

by 2cute4u



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2cute4u/pseuds/2cute4u
Summary: Naruto transfers Kurama to Kakashi and makes them go back in time to before Obito died.Kakashi is broken, he watched his students die in front of him. Now back in time, his teacher reminds him of his student, bringing back bad memories.How was he suppose to survive this?...
Kudos: 44





	1. Time travel

-Kakashi's POV-

"Naruto, Hang in there. You're fine. I... I can heal y-you." I stutter as I try to heal my dying student.

He grabs my hand.

"Don't...Waste...Y-Your chakra... I-I'm gone..." Naruto mutters.

Tears are now filling my eyes, I can feel them running down my face, but I don't care.

He then gives me a foxy grin.

I look at him in confusion.

He places his trmebling hand on my stomach.

"N-Naruto?... What are you doing?..." I ask.

Suddenly I feel a jab of pain where his hand is.

I clench my teeth together.

"Argh!" I yell as I see a light red chakra pass into me.

"K-Kura...ma.... You k-know what to do..." He smiles wide again.

"What are you talking about? Naruto?" I ask.

"K-Kakashi-sen....sei... Save... The future..." Naruto says as his hand falls limp.

I grab it quickly.

"N-Naruto... Naruto?..." I call his name.

He doesn't answer.

"Naruto!!" I yell.

"No... Please! Y-You can't leave now... Please......" I beg.

This isn't true.

This isn't happening...

Why?...

He can't!

I can't be the only one alive now!

 **"Chill. I'm still here."** I hear someone say.

"K-Kurama?" I ask.

 **"Yea. I'm in you now. Brace yourself, we're going back."** He says.

"G-Going back?.... Kurama... What are you talking about?" I ask.

Suddenly I feel light surround me.

I get sucked into some sort of vortex and the next thing I knew, I'm in my bed.

"Why am I here?..." I say.

I don't recognise my voice.

I quickly jump up and look in the mirror.

"Is that... My younger self?..." I ask as I touch my face.

**"Yes. I've sent both of us back in time."**

"Without Naruto?!?!" I yell.

**"Stop yelling. I can hear your thoughts. But yes, Naruto isn't born yet. You can save him now."**

"B-But what if I change things too much and my students don't get born! W-What if Obito gets killed anyways!!" I panic.

**"Holy sh-, chill. Your so negative these days."**

"B-But I..." I stumble back to my bed.

"N-No!! You need to bring him too!" I yell.

**"I can't. It's too late."**

I sat on my bed crying.

I quickly bit my thumb and slammed it down on my bed.

"Summoning jutsu." I say as a puff of smoke appears.

"Kakashi? What happened?" Pakkun asks.

"K-Kurama... Sent us back in time..." I stutter.

Pakkun's eyes go wide for a second then studies me.

"Yea, no kidding." He finally says.

"This isn't f-funny pakkun! N-Naruto is dead!" I yell.

Pakkun says nothing and hops onto my lap.

I hug him tightly.

"Kakashi..." He says my name in a comforting way.

I did nothing but sobbed, hugging him, curled up in my blanket.

-Minato's POV-

"Where's Kakashi?" Rin asks.

I shake my head, indicating that I didn't know.

"And I thought I was always late." Obito scoffs.

I ignore there remarks.

Kakashi late?

Out of the question.

"I'm going to check on him. You guys stay here." I say.

"No, we're coming too." Obito says.

I sigh and said 'sure' before running to Kakashi's house.

I knock on the door.

"Kakashi? Are you in there?" I ask.

It was silent.

I hear a small sniff and sob.

Kakashi crying?

Now that's even more upsettingly.

The other two perk up, hearing it as well.

"Kakashi?" Rin calls out.

"Guys, it would be wise for you not to talk. I'll do everything, just stay behind me." I say.

They nod quickly, worried for Kakashi.

I knock the door down and run to Kakashi's bedroom.

I see him curled up in his bed, hugging a... Dog?

"K-Kakashi?" I ask.

He slowly turns up and looks at me.

"N-Naruto?!" He exclaims.

Narutomaki?

No, he only yelled Naruto.

It's a name.

Who is it?

And why did he yell that name out when he saw me?

"N-Naruto! Y-Your alive?? Naruto!" He starts crying uncontrollably.

He gets up slowly, on the verge of nearly falling off.

He visibly shakes.

He reaches out for me and I keep still.

"Naruto...." He says holding onto my sleeve.

I don't know what to do.

"Kakashi. That's not Naruto, remember. That's Minato." The dog says.

Kakashi doesn't seem to hear him as he keeps repeating the name 'naruto'.

His crying gets harder.

What happened to him?

I look behind me and see Obito and Rin, they look really confused and worried for him.

"Minato, could you please calm him down for now?" The dog asks me.

I nod and the dog disappears.

Summoning jutsu...

When did he learn it?

"Kakashi... I'm not... Naruto. I'm Minato." I say slowly.

"M-Minato-sensei?..." He asks, not believing me.

"Yes." I say.

He stares at me before patting my body to see if I was actually there.

He then scrunches his face, trying not to cry.

"It's really you..." He sobs and starts crying again.

He then sits on my lap and hugs my stomach.

I don't move but on the inside I scream in surprise and shock.

The two behind me flinch in shock as well, although kakashi hasn't noticed them yet.

"Y-Your alive... Minato...Sensei..." He cries.

"Yea." I manage to say.

I hesitate but I put my hand on his head and run his hair in a calming way.

Why did he think I was dead?

I then feel a massive wave of chakra coming from him, but this isn't his chakra.

Who's is it?

The chakra is more stronger towards his stomach.

This... Isn't what I think it is right?...

There's no way...

The chakra doesn't seem evil but it's a tailed beast.

They can't be good.

I quickly lifted his shirt up and he squeals in shock.

I then see a seal on his stomach.

This is...

Why does he have this seal on him?

"K-Kakashi... Who did this to you?" I ask him in a trembling voice.

He shakes his head, tears still in his eyes.

I put my hand on his stomach and sense the chakra again.

This is-?!?!

He quickly slaps my hand away and moves back holding his stomach.

"Kakashi. Why do you have that?" I ask as calmly as I can.

-Kakashi's POV-

"Oi, Kakashi. This is bad. He noticed me in you and right now, Kushina is suppose to have me in her."

"Kushina... What happened to Kushina?" Minato yells.

He places a shoulder on me and teleports.

(Obito and Rin held onto Minato from behind.)

"Kushina!" He yells.

We're in his house and he's holding me bridal style.

"Minato? What's wrong?" Kushina asks, appearing from behind a wall.

Minato says nothing and walks over to her and touches her stomach, still holding onto me.

"Minato?!" Kushina exclaims.

"Good. The nine-tails is still there." He sighs.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asks.

Minato doesn't answer her and looks at me.

"Kakashi. Why do you have the Nine-tails in you?" He asks.


	2. Sealing

-Kakashi's POV-

Minato... Knows about Kurama.

I keep quiet, still shaking.

"He has the nine-tails?!" Kushina and two other voices yell.

I look behind Minato and see...

Obito and Rin?!?!

I quickly jumped off of sensei and put a fighting stance up.

They both flinch and stare at me.

Why?

Why is Obito here!!!

"I'll kill you! I will kill you!!" I yell in anger.

I pulled my Kunai out.

"Kakashi! Stop, you aren't thinking straight!" Minato yells holding me back.

Obito falls down on his butt and Rin is silently crying.

"It's your fault! You! You killed them all! So many people!! Y-You killed them!!! _OBITO!!!!!!_ " I yell.

He jolts up in shock and starts crying.

"Kakashi! Stop!" Minato yells.

I then feel a jab to my head and I slowly fall unconscious.

-Minato's POV-

He falls limp and I catch him in time.

"M-Minato-sensei... What's wrong with Kakashi?" Rin asks trembling.

"I'm not sure. It might be a genjutsu, but this kind of genjutsu must be very high leveled for it to be effecting him this much." I say.

Obito tried to grasp what happened.

"Why did he want to kill me? Does he really hate me?... What did he mean by killed?..." Obito asks.

"Ignore all those words he said Obito. He's not well at the moment." I say.

He nods and I teleport all of us into the hospital.

"Please take care of him. I'm going to call Inoichi." I say.

The nurse nods and takes him to a room.

Obito, Rin and Kushina going with him.

"Inoichi." I call teleporting to him.

"M-Minato?!?!" He exclaims in shock.

"Yea, emergency. We need to go to Hokage first." I say.

He pauses for a second before nodding.

I teleport us both to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama!" I call.

The Hokage jolts up and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Minato?!" He exclaims.

"Kakashi. Jinchuriki. Nine-tails. Seal is weak. Genjutsu. Hospital. Now." I say quickly.

The Hokage stares at me for a while.

"What?! Let's go!" He exclaims after he gets the information processed.

I teleported both of them with me to the hospital.

-Kakashi's POV-

I groan in pain as I sat up and noticed that I was in the hospital.

I start panicking and look around.

"Calm down Kakashi." Minato says.

"No... This is a dream... There's no way this is real... That's right... Minato died... Kushina died... Third Hokage died... Inoichi died... Rin died... Obito killed everyone... " I say out loud and clutch my head.

Everyone looks at me then Obito.

"What... Did you say?..." They all ask.

I make a hand sign and say 'kai'.

"Kakashi. Stop. Your not in a genjutsu." Minato says grabbing my hand.

I look up at him and my heart clenched.

He looks too much like Naruto.

I look around quickly and see Kushina, Rin, Obito, Third Hokage and Inoichi.

I get angry as I see Obito and I glare at him.

He squeaks and looks away.

**"Kakashi. Stop. He's not the Obito you know in the future. This is the Obito before the rocks."**

"This is the Obito before the rocks?..." I ask out loud to Kurama.

Everyone looks at me in confusion as I'm the only one who can hear him.

**"Yea. He's still a good guy. Don't kill him, he can be helpful."**

"Ok..." I reply.

"Minato, you have to make the seal stronger. It's talking to Kakashi, he might be bad." Hokage yells in a rush.

"Hai." Minato answers and walks towards me slowly.

I start shaking in fear.

What are they going to do?

**"Kakashi. There going to seal me away."**

I flinch and Minato stops moving.

"No! Stay away!" I yell.

"Kakashi. I'm trying to help you." He says in a calm voice.

"No! Go away! H-He's the only one left! Don't take him away from me!!!" I yell and thrash around.

The others look at me shocked again.

"Kakashi. You called it 'him'." Hokage says.

I clutch my stomach in a protective manner and stumble back.

"No! Don't take him away!!" I yell again.

"We need to Kakashi. He's manipulating you." Minato says.

"H-He isn't... Don't take him away from me!" I yell.

"Kakashi. Let them seal me. I'll find a way to break it and talk to you again."

"No. No!" I say.

Too late though.

Minato found a way to touch my stomach and making the seal stronger.

I yell in pain and clutch my stomach before collapsing again.

When I woke up again, I could barely sense Kurama.

"What... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!! I CAN BARELY SENSE KURAMA NOW!!" I yell in anger and brought out my Kunai.

They all flinch.

"Was sealing it a good idea?" Obito asks.

"I don't think so." Rin says.

"It's what's good for him." Minato sighs. 'though, I'm beginning to regret it. The thing inside him must be pretty important if he's getting Kakashi this emotional.'

Inoichi tried to undo whatever genjutsu I'm on.

"He... He isn't under a genjutsu." Inoichi says.

Minato scrunches his face in disbelief.

"So... All those tears, words and feelings were real?" He asks.

Inoichi nods.

"Then what happened?" Minato asks.

"GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK NOW!! GIVE ME KURAMA BACK!!" I yell as loud as I can and start scratching my stomach.

"Kakashi! Stop that!" Minato says grabbing my hands with one of his hands and pushing them to the wall.

"Give him back... Kurama..." I whimper and start crying.

Everyone is in shock and doesn't know what to do with the emotional me.

"Kurama?" Minato asks me.

I don't do anything and remember that Kushina has Kurama as well.

I jump out of his grasp and run to Kushina.

"Kurama. Kurama is here too!" I say touching Kushina's stomach.

"What?" Everyone asks.

"Apparently Kurama is the nine-tails's name. The real question is how does Kakashi know this and why did he have a nine-tails in him?" Shikaku says appearing at the door.

"Shikaku?" Minato asks.

"Yea. Inoichi called me and explained." He shrugs.

I enter Kushina's mind.

"Kurama?" I ask.

 ** _"Who the hell are you and how the hell do you know my name!"_** The Kurama inside Kushina yells in a scary voice.

"Kurama... Please believe me... Your next Jinchuriki asked you to send me back to this time and you did." I say.

Then suddenly another Kurama appeared beside Kushina's Kurama.

 **"Kakashi. Your going to have to explain to everyone. I think it would be best if you showed them your memories."** Nice Kurama says.

**_"Who the hell are you?" Mean Kurama asks._**

**"I'm you from the future. But man was I such a jerk."**

**_"Humph. Possible but man did I get soft in the future."_**

I sigh in relief.

**"Kakashi. You won't be able to see and hear me when I go back to you but I'll find a way to break the seal again."**

I nod as tears run down my face.

I don't want Kurama gone.

 **"Oi, help Kushina out won't you."** Nice Kurama says to mean Kurama.

 ** _"I really don't want to. Who changed you anyway."_** Mean Kurama scoffs.

**"Kushina and Minato's son, Naruto."**

"I have a son?!" Kushina asks in shock as she appears beside me.

"Kushina-san... Please believe me." I say.

"Well now that I see this I'm going to have to." She replies.

I smile a little.

"Man! I want the Kyuubi to be nice to me too. My son is lucky~ Dattebane." Kushina whines.

I let out a small chuckle.

**"Kakashi. I'm leaving now."**

I look quickly at Kurama.

"Please hurry in breaking the seal... I won't be able to live without you....." I say in a small voice.

Nice Kurama nods and I exit the mind space.

.

.

.

"Kakashi. I think you really need to show them your memories." Kushina says bending down to me.

"But..." I try to say.

She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Do this for Naruto and Kurama." She says.

I nod.

"What is going on." Hokage says sternly.

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi is now allowing us to see his memories. If possible I would like to see them." Kushina says.

Hokage nods and looks at Inoichi.

"I have a jutsu that allows us to see the memories on the wall. But the person must be conscious and there." He says.

Hokage nods and brings us all to a empty, white room.


	3. Memories

-Kakashi's POV-

"C-Could we get a few more people to see my memories?" I ask the Hokage.

The Hokage thinks for a bit.

"What for?" He asks.

"It's important for the future." I say.

The Hokage nods.

"Uchiha Fugaku, his wife and son... Hyuuga Hiashi and Hizashi..." I say.

He nods before sending an ANBU to get them.

Not long after, they appear in the room.

"The ANBU informed us." Fugaku says and looks at me.

The Hokage nods in approval.

"Now. Kakashi. Please sit here." Inoichi says pointing to a couch.

I slowly make my way to the couch and sit down.

"Everyone else please sit down as well. This might take a while." Inoichi says.

They all obey and sit on a separate couch.

Inoichi places his hands on my head.

The room dims and a light appears on the wall.

**A scene appears.**

**"You all pass." Minato says happily.**

"We know this part. Skip please." Obito asks.

"Alright, Alright." Inoichi sighs.

**The scene changes.**

**A man appears and knocks Rin out.**

**"We'll be taking this one." The man says.**

**"Wait-" Kakashi tries to stop them.**

**"Damn it!" Obito yells.**

**"Obito! Don't go after them." Kakashi yells as well.**

"W-Why?..." Rin asks.

"You'll see..." I say.

**"What did you say?" Obito glares at me.**

**"...The two of us will continue this mission" Kakashi says.**

**The scene changes.**

**Obito is on a tree branch and had just found where they kept Rin.**

**Suddenly a kunai appeared and slashed someone behind him.**

**Kakashi had slashed a ninja creeping up on Obito.**

**The ninja glares at Kakashi and jumps towards him, slashing his left eye.**

**"Argh! My eye." Kakashi groans.**

"Kakashi!!" Rin yells in shock.

**"Kakashi!" Obito yells as Kakashi fell on his butt, clutching his left eye.**

**The scene changes again and it shows a Rin, tied up.**

**Obito had awakened his Sharingan.**

**The enemy ninja did a mud jutsu and the cave started to collapse.**

**"Crap! Go to the exit!" Kakashi yells.**

**They all start running for the exit.**

**Everyone clenched there fists together as Kakashi gets hit by a rock, passes out and Obito throwing him out of the way of more falling rocks.**

**"Kakashi... Rin... Your ok..." A voice was heard.**

**Kakashi turns his head and sees Obito's right side crushed by a rock.**

**"Obito!" Kakashi gasps.**

**Rin gasps as well and Kakashi tries to push the rock away.**

**"Stop... It's alright, Kakashi. It doesn't look like I'll make it." Obito mutters.**

**"Don't say that." Kakashi says still trying to push the rock away.**

**"...Come to think of it... I forgot to give you your present for becoming a Jonin..." Obito says.**

**"Huh?" Kakashi asks.**

**"My sharingan... Take it." He says.**

**The scene changes and they see Kakashi with a sharingan in his left eye.**

"I... Did that..." Obito mutters.

Everyone ignores him though as they continue watching the memories.

**The scene changes and Obito is shown running out of the forest.**

**His eyes widen as he sees Kakashi Chidori hitting Rin's heart.**

**"Kakashi..." Rin mutters and falls limp.**

Kakashi let's a tear out and both Kakashi and Obito are seen getting the Mangekyo Sharingan.

**Kakashi passes out as soon as he got it.**

Obito and Rin starts crying as the memories are shown.

**The scene changes to Kakashi waking up in bed.**

**Kakashi starts washing his hands.**

**"It won't come off." He says to himself.**

**His eyebrows furrow as he starts crying again.**

**The scene changes to Kakashi in bed reading a book.**

**Suddenly Minato appears at the foot of his bed.**

**Kakashi quickly sits up.**

**"Minato sensei!... I mean... Fourth Hokage." Kakashi says.**

"FOURTH HOKAGE?!?!?!" Everyone yells.

"Why are we here?" The hyuuga's ask.

No one answered them though.

**"I came here to assign you to the ANBU under my direct control." Minato says.**

**The scene changes again and Kakashi is shown killing 5 ninjas with no emotion shown.**

**The scene then changes to Kakashi in the Hokage's office.**

**"Kakashi, I need you to take a special mission." Minato says.**

**"Was there a problem?" Kakashi asks.**

**Minato sends a smile.**

**"Kushina's pregnant."**

"SHES WHAT?!?!?!" They all yell again and look at Kushina and Minato.

"D-Don't look at me like that. This is the future." Minato stutters.

"That's not it!! You did it with-" Obito says before getting punched on the head by Kushina.

**"Oh... Congratulations." Kakashi says.**

**"I want you to guard Kushina without any incidents." Minato says.**

**"Hai." Kakashi replies.**

**The scene changes to Kakashi putting flowers in a pot.**

**The grave read, 'Nohara Rin'.**

**"Sorry, I haven't been by." Kakashi says to the gravestone.**

"Kakashi..." Rin says in a comforting way.

**"I'll be going now... Rin." Kakashi says walking off.**

**The scene changes.**

**Obito lands on his feet in Konoha at night.**

**"Summoning Jutsu!" He exclaims slamming his hand on the ground.**

**Suddenly the nine-tails appears in the middle of the village.**

**The scene is then changed to Minato and Kushina there bodies pierced by the nine-tails's claw.**

**In front of them lay a small male child with blonde hair.**

**"Naruto..." Kushina says as she and Minato fall.**

**"I've sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto..." Minato says as he falls.**

"YOU/I WHAT?!?!?!?!" Kushina and Minato yell.

"Naruto... That's my child. That's our child!!" Kushina yells.

"Don't blame me for my future actions~" Minato whines.

"I like how they complain about that when they literally just died." The hyuuga's laugh.

**The scene changes again and shows the funeral of the great shinobi's.**

**"Um... Captain, that sharingan wasn't originally yours was it?" A young Itachi asks.**

"Itachi?!" Mikoto exclaims.

"Mama, is that me?" Itachi asks pointing to himself.

Everyone stares at me.

I nod.

**"Right, my friend entrusted me to this sharingan." Kakashi says.**

"Friend he says." Obito says.

"Oh shut it." I scowl in embarrassment.

**The scene changes.**

**"I can't imagine Uchiha Itachi is in the bingo book." Tenzo says.**

"Bingo book?!?!" The Uchiha's yell.

"Mama, Why am I in the bad book?" Itachi asks.

**"Well, he did slaughter his whole clan. This is to be expected." Tenzo says looking at the book.**

"HE DID THE FVCK WHAT NOW?!?!?!" Everyone yells.

"Why? I won't do that. So why?" Itachi asks.

**The scene changes again.**

**Kakashi is on the roof with the Hokage.**

**"Tell me Kakashi. How long has it been for you in the ANBU?" Hokage asks.**

**"I joined during the fourths time. So 10 years." Kakashi answers.**

**"I will now relieve you from that duty. You are now to be taking a new role." Hokage says.**

**"Hai." Kakashi replies.**

**"You will now be a Jonin leader." The Hokage says.**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**"Huh?!" Kakashi exclaims.**

"That's what I'm asking!!" Obito yells.

**The scene changes again.**

**"Now. Let's begin." Kakashi says as 2 bells ring from his pocket.**

"BWAHAHAHA!! THE BELL TEST!!" Obito laughs.

T **he three Genin charge forward.**

**The scene changes.**

**The three Genin start attacking each other.**

**'This isn't teamwork...'**

**Kakashi appears in a puff of smoke.**

**"You all fail." He says.**

"Hmm. That's good Kakashi." Minato smiles.

I blush and look away.

**The next three Genin fail as well.**

**Kakashi then opens the door to find a blackboard eraser falling down.**

**'A silly prank, huh?...' He thought as he let the eraser fall on him.**

**A blonde male laughs.**

**"Hahaha!! He fell for it!" He laughs harder.**

**'So Uzumaki Naruto is the prankster.' Kakashi thought.**

"Naruto?! Our son??" Minato asks jumping up.

I nod.

They all stare at the Genin blonde.

"He looks like you." Kushina smiles.

**'The pink hair, Haruno Sakura. A fangirl of Uchiha Sasuke.'**

**'Uchiha Sasuke, doesn't seem like he cares about anything.'**

"Uchiha Sasuke? Our son?!" Mikoto asks.

I nod again.

"Itachi. That's your younger brother." Mikoto exclaims proudly.

"Younger brother..." Itachi mutters.

**"All of you have failed. But I will give you one more chance. If you accept, eat the Bento's. However don't give any to Naruto." Kakashi says.**

**Naruto flinches and pouts.**

**Kakashi disappears and hides behind a tree.**

**After a few seconds Sasuke holds his bento out.**

**"Here." He says giving it to Naruto.**

**Kakashi's eyes widen.**

**Sakura thinks for a bit before giving some to him as well.**

**Kakashi then appears in front of them with an angry scowl.**

**"You guys!" He yells.**

**The two on the floor jump back.**

**"Pass." Kakashi smiles.**

"Aww Kakashi." Rin smiles.


	4. Solution

-Kakashi's POV-

"You really become nicer in the future" Obito mutters.

"Shut it Obito!" I yell.

**The scene then changes.**

**Team 7 are on a mission to escort Tazuna to the wave.**

**They pass a puddle that is seemingly suspicious.**

**Then 2 ninjas jump out of the puddle, capturing Kakashi and slicing him in pieces.**

**"What?!" Team 7 yell.**

"Kakashi, you suck in the future." Obito says.

"Keep thinking that." I roll my eyes.

Sasuke fights the two ninja with skill.

"That's definitely our son." Fugaku smiles in pride.

**Sasuke is then shown protecting Sakura and Tazuna.**

**Just in time, Kakashi knocks the 2 other ninja out.**

**The scene changes again and Kakashi has defeated Zabuza.**

**Now he's sealing the curse mark on Sasuke's shoulder.**

"What's that on Sasuke's shoulder?" Fugaku asks.

"Orochimaru gives kids hickeys in the future." I shrug.

"He what?!?!?!" Their Hokage yells.

"I was kidding... He turns evil and marks them to make them his vessel that he will use there body to be immortal." I explain.

Fugaku and Mikoto cover there mouths.

**"I will now stab you for the next 72 hours." Itachi says as the scene changes.**

"Itachi?!?!" Mikoto exclaims.

"No! T-Thats not me! That won't happen!!" Itachi yells.

**The scene changes again.**

**3 years later.**

**Naruto opens the window from the fifth Hokage's office.**

**"You've gotten big Naruto." Kakashi says.**

**"Hm?" Naruto hums looking to his left.**

**"Yo!" Kakashi says giving him a small wave.**

**The scene changes.**

**"SHAAAAAANAROOO!!!" Sakura yells as she punches the ground.**

**The ground cracks and breaks into millions of pieces.**

**Naruto holds his arms up to his face and blinks.**

**"I'm definitely not getting Sakura-chan mad ever again." He says to himself.**

**'Me too...' I thought to myself.**

"She punches like..." Hokage starts.

"Tsunade. Yea. She's Tsunade's student." I reply.

The Hokage nods understanding.

"Can you show us when everything goes downhill?" Obito asks.

**The scene is now darker.**

**This is the fourth ninja war...**

**Ninjas are dying, killing, hurting each other...**

**Naruto is shown in his Kurama mode.**

"What's that? Why is Naruto covered in a coat of yellow chakra?" Kushina asks.

"That's his Kurama mode. He befriended Kurama and Kurama helps him now." I explain.

"HE WHAT?!?!?!" Everyone yells.

I shift around and look at my stomach.

I clutch my stomach.

Kurama...

**The scene changes once again. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura has defeated Kaguya...**

**Sasuke and Naruto fight after the war.**

**Eventually... It came to an end, Sasuke and Naruto both losing one arm.**

**The scene changes for the last time.**

**"Naruto, Hang in there. You're fine. I... I can heal y-you." I stutter as I try to heal my dying student.**

**He grabs my hand.**

**"Don't...Waste...Y-Your chakra... I-I'm gone..." Naruto mutters.**

**Tears are now filling my eyes, I can feel them running down my face, but I don't care.**

**He then gives me a foxy grin.**

**I look at him in confusion.**

**He places his trmebling hand on my stomach.**

**"N-Naruto?... What are you doing?..." I ask.**

**Suddenly I feel a jab of pain where his hand is.**

**I clench my teeth together.**

**"Argh!" I yell as I see a light red chakra pass into me.**

**"K-Kura...ma.... You k-know what to do..." He smiles wide again.**

**"What are you talking about? Naruto?" I ask.**

**"K-Kakashi-sen....sei... Save... The future..." Naruto says as his hand falls limp.**

**I grab it quickly.**

**"N-Naruto... Naruto?..." I call his name.**

**He doesn't answer.**

**"Naruto!!" I yell.**

**"No... Please! Y-You can't leave now... Please......" I beg.**

**This isn't true.**

**This isn't happening...**

**Why?...**

**He can't!**

**I can't be the only one alive now!**

**"Chill. I'm still here." I hear someone say.**

**"K-Kurama?" I ask.**

**"Yea. I'm in you now. Brace yourself, we're going back." He says.**

**"G-Going back?.... Kurama... What are you talking about?" I ask.**

**Suddenly I feel light surround me.**

**I get sucked into some sort of vortex and the next thing I knew, I'm in my bed.**

"...So that's what happened?" Minato finally says.

I nod and continue holding my stomach.

"We're sorry Kakashi." He says as he places a hand on my head.

I shake my head.

"Please... Just give me Kurama back..." I whisper.

Minato looks hesitant.

"Are you sure he's good now?" Minato asks.

Everyone was now staring at me.

I nod quickly.

He then sighs and lifts my shirt up.

He places his right hand on my tummy and I could feel it getting weaker.

"Kurama... Kurama." I call.

 **"Are you ok now that I'm here?"** Kurama asks, this time, everyone could hear.

"Hm." I him as I felt my knees hit the floor.

Finally, all the tention left as soon as Kurama returned.

"I thought... I thought I lost you forever..." I sob.

Everyone looks at me with guilty and pity looks.

**"Listen, once you fix the future. Everything will turn out fine. But things need to play out perfectly."**

I nod.

 **"Minato, I'm going to need you to not die. Hyuuga's, treat your children with care, don't disregard them even though they might be weak, Uchiha's make sure to keep Sasuke from travelling down the wrong path. Obito, don't die. Rin, learn some medical ninjutsu as well as the punch you saw Sakura do. Third Hokage, don't do anything reckless."**

Everyone looks slightly confused but understood and nod.

 **"That takes care of that."** Kurama stretches.

"Oh and... Tell no one about me coming to the past." I say.

They all nod.

"But... Kakashi... Did all that really happen?" Rin asks.

I nod sadly.

"I'm sorry..." I say looking down.

"What are you apologising for? That's all the past... Or the future." Rin laughs.

Itachi looks at the ground.

"I....I promise that I won't do that!" Itachi says.

"I know Itachi." Minato smiles.

He reminded me of Naruto...

"Kurama..." I call for him again.

**"Yea?"**

"I miss Naruto." I say out loud.

This caught everyone's attention again.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that..." I say looking down.

"No no... Kakashi... It's fine. We understand." Minato says.

I smile slightly.


	5. Epilogue

-Kakashi's POV-

Everything went perfectly after that.

I saved Obito and Rin from dying...

Naruto was born and became the Jinchuriki... Kushina gave her life away...

Naruto was still hated and in pain though, all alone.

I became his teacher again.

Sasuke isn't emo anymore. He's more outgoing and smiles more often.

Sakura isn't a fangirl, she just cherishes those two.

We save Zabuza and Haku.

Unfortunately the third Hokage still dies.

Naruto befriends Gaara.

Konoha 12 is together again.

Sasuke never got the curse mark.

Itachi never killed the clan, like he promised.

Itachi and Sasuke are really close.

Sakura and Ino are best friends.

Naruto meets Kurama for the first time and are immediately friends.

When the fourth ninja world war was suppose to come.

It didn't.

I was glad.

So glad that I cried.

My students asked me what's was wrong but I replied with nothing.

I ran to Minato and Obito and Rin.

"G-Guys!" I yell.

They turn around.

"It didn't happen! The... The fourth war didn't happen!" I shout happily.

They smile.

"That's good. Right Kakashi?" Rin asks.

I nod.

All of Kurama was now in Naruto except for a handful of his chakra.

Which was still in me.

**"Kakashi. You've sure grown."**

I laugh.

"Shut up Kurama." I say in a joking way.

He chuckles before going to sleep.


End file.
